pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Hoagland
Anthony Dey Hoagland (born November 19, 1953) is an American poet and writer. His poetry collection 2003, What Narcissism Means to Me, was a finalist for the National Book Critics Circle Award. Other honors include two grants from the National Endowment for the Arts,NEA Literature Fellowships > Forty Years of Supporting American Writers > Past Recipients a 2000 Guggenheim Fellowship in Poetry,John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation > Fellowship Recipient Search and a fellowship to the Provincetown Fine Arts Work Center.Academy of American Poets > Tony Hoagland Bio His poems and criticism have appeared in such publications as Poetry Magazine, Ploughshares, Agni, Threepenny Review,[http://www.threepennyreview.com/samples/hoagland_w09.html Threepenny Review > Winter 2009 >''Rabbit'' by Tony Hoagland] The Gettysburg Review, Ninth Letter, Southern Indiana Review, American Poetry Review, and Harvard Review. Biography He was born in Fort Bragg, North Carolina. His father was an Army doctor, and Hoagland grew up on various military bases throughout the South. He was educated at Williams College, the University of Iowa (B.A.), and the University of Arizona (M.F.A.). According to the novelist Don Lee, Hoagland "attended and dropped out of several colleges, picked apples and cherries in the Northwest, lived in communes, and followed the Grateful Dead . . ."[http://www.pshares.org/issues/article.cfm?prmarticleID=3801 Ploughshares Authors & Articles > Tony Hoagland, Zacharis Award > by Don Lee] He currently teaches in the University of Houston creative writing program. He is also on the faculty of the Warren Wilson College low-residency MFA program.[http://www.pw.org/about-us/news_releases/tony_hoagland_awarded_jackson_poetry_prize Poets & Writers > Tony Hoagland Awarded Jackson Poetry Prize] Literary Influences and Praise In an interview with Miriam Sagan about his poetic influences, Hoagland said, "if I were going to place myself on some aesthetic graph, my dot would be equidistant between Sharon Olds and Frank O’Hara, between the confessional (where I started) and the social (where I have aimed myself)".Tres Chicas Books > Miriam Sagan Interviews Tony Hoagland In a 2002 citation regarding Hoagland's award in Literature, The American Academy of Arts and Letters said that "Hoagland's imagination ranges thrillingly across manners, morals, sexual doings, and kinds of speech lyrical and candid, intimate as well as wild." Recognition Honors and awards * 2008 Jackson Poetry Prize Poets & Writers[http://www.pw.org/about-us/news_releases/tony_hoagland_awarded_jackson_poetry_prize Poets & Writers > Tony Hoagland Awarded Jackson Poetry Prize][http://thepotomacjournal.com/review-TonyHoagland.htm The Potomac: A Journal of Poetry and Politics > Winter 2009 > Tony Hoagland Sends His Love by Laura McCullough] * 2005 O. B. Hardison, Jr. Poetry Prize Folger Shakespeare Library * 2005 Mark Twain Award The Poetry Foundation * 2002 Academy Award in Literature The American Academy of Arts and Letters * 2000 Guggenheim Fellowship in Poetry * 1997 James Laughlin Award Academy of American Poets for Donkey Gospel * 1994 NEA Literature Fellowship in Poetry * 1994 John C. Zacharis First Book Award from Ploughshares for Sweet Ruin[http://www.pshares.org/issues/article.cfm?prmarticleID=3801 Ploughshares Authors & Articles > Tony Hoagland, Zacharis Award > by Don Lee] * 1992 Brittingham Prize in Poetry for Sweet Ruin * 1987 NEA Literature Fellowship in Poetry Published works Each year links to its corresponding "year in poetry" article: ;Full-Length Poetry Collections * 2010: Unincorporated Persons in the Late Honda Dynasty, St. Paul: Graywolf Press, ISBN 978-1555975494 * 2003: What Narcissism Means to Me, St. Paul: Graywolf Press * 1998: Donkey Gospel, St. Paul: Graywolf Press * 1992: Sweet Ruin, Madison, Wisconsin: University of Wisconsin Press ;Chapbooks * 2009: Little Oceans, Venice, California: Hollyridge Press * 2005: Hard Rain, Venice, California: Hollyridge Press * 1990: History of Desire, Tucson: Moon Pony Press * 1986: Talking to Stay Warm, Minneapolis: Coffee Cup Press * 1985: A Change in Plans, Sierra Vista, California: San Pedro Press ;Essay Collections * 2006: Real Sofistikashun: Essays on Poetry and Craft, St. Paul: Graywolf Press, 2006) Anthologies * 1991: References * Contemporary Authors Online. The Gale Group, 2004. PEN (Permanent Entry Number): 0000121759. Subscription required. Notes External links * [http://www.nytimes.com/2003/11/09/books/review/1109br-briefs.html REVIEW: The New York Times Sunday Book Review > Books in Brief: Fiction & Poetry > Sunday, November 9, 2003 > Review by Emily Nussbaum of What Narcissism Means to Me by Tony Hoagland] * [http://www.blackbird.vcu.edu/v3n1/nonfiction/horlick_c/hoagland.htm REVIEW: Blackbird: An Online Journal of Literature and the Arts > Archive: Spring 2004, Vol. 3, No. 1 > Review by Christian Horlick of What Narcissism Means to Me by Tony Hoagland] * [http://www.poetry.la/page205.html VIDEO: PoetryL.A. > Tony Hoagland Reading at The Geffen in Westwood, CA, 2/16/09] * VIDEO: YouTube: Tony Hoagland Reading at the 2006 Dodge Poetry Festival * Blue Flower Arts > Author's Booking Agency > Author Bio * Hollyridge Press Hollyridge Press Website * Graywolf Press > Tony Hoagland Author Page Category:American poets Category:American essayists Category:Living people Category:1953 births Category:University of Houston faculty Category:University of Iowa alumni Category:University of Arizona alumni Category:American academics Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows